


Just a tea for fun

by IamPoof



Series: Levanter - The Tea Shop Series [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Bang Chan is Whipped, Familiars, Felix is a cat, Fluff, Found Family, Green Magic, Multi, Plant Magic, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Tea, Urban Fantasy, Witches, but only half the time, excessive use of the words purr and meow, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamPoof/pseuds/IamPoof
Summary: Changbin looked up at the name of the tiny tea shop: Levanter. He had read good reviews online about the little shop. That the tea was a good mix, helpful for all kinds of aches. Changbin had actually come to the city in search of a Coven. He could have stayed in his home Coven, but something told him he should go and take a look around.Searching for something you didn’t know was easier said than done and while working odd jobs he catched some bug somewhere. And as he couldn't travel home for his familys special tea against colds, he had come to Levanter. A tea shop that had opened a year ago, owned by a Green Witch.Or:Changbin in search for something finds a family in two Boys and a little tea shop.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Felix, Bang Chan & Seo Changbin, Lee Felix & Seo Changbin
Series: Levanter - The Tea Shop Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173587
Kudos: 9





	Just a tea for fun

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely people~  
> This is the first story of my witchy skz story! This whole thing started through a random idea of Jisung as a squirrel and how cute that would be and the rest is history. Not that Jisung is even in this story, because I had to go and make it a whole universe with different backround stories for all the members...
> 
> Anyway~~ Thank you to my best friend for being my soundboard and listening to my confused rambling and also fixing my genitives (I have a problem y'all OTL)! <3<3
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading the start of this series!
> 
> The other members will join them hopefully soon-ish (fingers crossed as I am a slooooooow writer) :D  
> Have fun!

Changbin looked up at the name of the tiny tea shop: Levanter. He had read good reviews online about the little shop. That the tea was a good mix, helpful for all kinds of aches. Changbin had actually come to the city in search of a Coven. He could have stayed in his home Coven, but something told him he should go and take a look around. When he had told his Mom she just nodded as if she expected something like that to happen. He also remembered her telling him that it was normal for most witches to get the urge to search for their own Coven, she had done that as well and met his Dad that way. 

So now Changbin was alone in Seoul, leaving his home Coven on the outskirts of the city about 2 hours away in search of something. Searching for something you didn’t know was easier said than done and while working odd jobs he caught some bug somewhere. And as he couldn't travel home to ask his auntie, one of the few Green Witches he knew, to make him her special tea against colds, he had come to Levanter. A tea shop that had opened a year ago, owned by a Green Witch. 

A cold wind blew through his jacket and Changbin sneezed while shivering in the fresh air. It wasn’t that cold, but he was freezing and he really should just go in. He had work tomorrow and needed the tea blend to feel better. Hopefully sooner than later. 

Opening the door a small bell tinkled, announcing his entrance. The small shop smelled like different plants and herbs, to Changbin’s right there was a huge counter that looked like a mirrored L. Behind the counter were shelves full of glasses of herbs, already mixed teas, already packaged teas to buy directly. He could read the names of normal teas like peppermint and chamomile as well as an assortment of fruit and black teas and teas that were obviously magical. Opposite of the entrance the wall was filled with plants. A blue and soft looking armchair was standing in the corner and to his left directly in front of the big window stood a comfortable looking couch. Changbin liked the atmosphere of the little shop, it was really full but cozy at the same time. 

“Just a second!”, a voice shouted from the back room as Changbin looked around. Taking two steps to walk up to the counter Changbin heard a little meow from above. When he looked up he saw a gray cat sitting on top of the tea shelf, green eyes staring at him curiously. Changbin had learned early on of the importance of Familiars in witch covens. His mom had always told him that a witch was just as strong as their Familiar. It didn’t matter if you were directly bonded with the Familiar or if it was just the coven magic bonding you. His mom had bonded with her familiar and best friend early on and she had come with his mom on the quest to search for a new coven.

So as soon as Changbin could feel the magic pulsing around the cat he knew what he was looking at. He softly smiled and nodded a hello to the cat who was still watching him. With an elegant jump down from the shelf the cat landed on the counter with a soft thump and walked up to him. 

Changbin couldn’t help but smile at the cat. “Hello nice to meet you!” A soft meow was the answer before the cat walked closer, peering at him before meowing again. Changbin felt like the cat wanted something but he wasn’t really sure what. His brain wasn’t cooperating that well at the moment. 

“Felix, stop pestering everyone for pets.” The voice from before said, this time sounding way closer and Changbin looked up and met the eyes of the Green Witch. The magic surrounding him was comforting and calm, reminding him at home and his auntie. The witch smiled at him, dimples popping out and Changbin wasn’t sure if he was swaying because of his dizziness or the beauty of the witch.

“My Name is Chan, how can I help you today?”. 

Changbin tried to smile back before he answered, but his tiredness made it hard, so he was half smiling, half pulling a grimace at the other. “I caught a cold, but I have to work tomorrow, so I wanted to ask for some kind of healing tea if you have that.” 

Chan nodded, already starting to look around when Changbin felt himself sway again. The next meow sounded alarmed, the cat standing on the counter watching him, tail slowly sinking down and swaying, obviously worried.

“Hey mate, are you okay?” Chan asked, but Changbin couldn’t comprehend before the floor seemed to tilt and he started falling to the side. Before he could fall on the floor two arms caught him and pulled him up and he got led to the couch. When Changbin murmured a thank you a deeper voice than Chan's answered. 

“Of course, don’t worry. Just relax, Channie Hyung will bring you the tea soon.” 

Changbin looked up and met the same green eyes the cat had had before, a friendly smile on the face, freckles all over the cheeks and gray hair falling into the face. Changbin leaned back on the couch, relaxing for a second, as Chan appeared with a blanket. 

“What's your name?”.

“Seo Changbin.”, he answered before he got smothered in a fluffy blanket, two pair of hands tucking him in on the couch. “Okay Changbin, just relax, the tea is brewing already and Felix will not let you go before you drink all of it and take a break.” Chan said and Felix just nodded the whole time to approve Chan's statement. With a sigh Changbin sank deeper into the couch, snuggling up into the blanket that smelled like different herbs he couldn’t differentiate.

His voice was small when he answered. “I’m sorry that happened. It's the first time I am sick since leaving home.”

Felix, who had sad down next to Changbin on the couch perked up with interest. “You left your home Coven?”. 

“Yes, about three or four months ago I think. I kind of had the urge to leave you know.” 

Chan nodded at him and smiled. “That's why we are here as well. I had the urge to leave and Felix decided to follow along.”

“Hyung you say that as if there was a debate in the first place if I come along or not.” Felix whined annoyed in Chan's direction before he turned to Changbin, eyes gleaming with mirth. “It was more like Felix, I think I will go to Seoul, do you wanna come? And I was like okay.”

Felix had tried to imitate Chan's voice, quite bad if Changbin was being honest and he couldn’t help but snort at the reenactment. The sound made Felix grin even wider with giddiness. A kettle started whistling somewhere in the back, and Chan turned around to get the tea. 

When Chan came back he handed Changbin a big mug with tea that smelled mainly like sage and chamomile and some other stuff that Changbin had not enough knowledge about, but it also smelled like home, so he took a careful sip.

“So you are gonna stay here, drink the tea completely and preferably take a nap, before you can go home.” Chan announced with a grin before he returned to his place behind the counter. 

When Changbin wanted to look at Felix, to see what he was doing his eyes flittered all over the place, not able to focus on the other and only seeing a foggy haze. Changbin turned away, to get rid of the fog in his eyes, focusing on Chan instead. He hadn’t expected that Felix would turn back that fast. Trying to look through the Familiar magic was just unpleasant and pretty much impossible. When the fog in his eyes was gone he heard a tiny meow and felt paws on his thigh. 

Changbin looked down at the cat who watched him for a second before climbing up into Changbins lap. Turning around a few times before settling and kneading the blanket under his paws. Felix looked up and meowed once before laying his head on his paws and closing his eyes. Changbin felt warm and comfortable, holding the tea mug in both hands, tucked into a warm blanket, a cat in his lap, magic around him making him feel safe. The smell of herbs in the air reminded him of home, when he used to be babysitted by his auntie once in a while while he watched her mix her teas. 

Changbin sipped his tea and without thinking started to pet the cat in his lap. The purr started slowly but got louder the longer he petted the cat Familiar. After he finished his tea, Chan appeared out of nowhere and took the mug before leaving them again. Slowly moving down on the couch so he was almost laying on it, Changbin got sleepy. Just as he started to fall asleep for sure the weight from his lap moved up to his chest. The purr vibrated in his chest, lulling him to sleep. 

^-^-^-^-^-^-^

Two weeks later, this time healthy and less tired, Changbin was standing again in front of Levanter. The last time he had slept two hours on the couch, feeling much better when he woke up. After a second cup of tea, still with Felix purring on his chest, Chan gave him the rest of the tea with instructions and the order to come back if he wouldn’t feel better two days later. He in fact had already felt better the next day. When Changbin had left the shop he also had felt comfortable with his magic again, for the first time since he left his home. Witches could work with their magic without a coven, but growing up in a coven made him miss the familiarity of it. 

He actually wanted to come back earlier but work had been busy, working on a construction site and putting spells on the buildings was hard work. Most nights he came home, ate something and fell asleep almost immediately. Today was Saturday though and the first and probably last free day in a few weeks, as from next week one he would work at another construction site. 

Taking a deep breath Changbin opened the shop door, the bell welcoming him again. This time around Chan was already at the counter talking to an elderly lady. Or more like listening to her talk about her husband while packing her order. He looked up for a short moment though, to acknowledge the newcomer. When he saw Changbin his face lit up, showing off his dimples and Changbins heart skipped a beat. When Chan turned back to the lady Changbin heard a meow and a warm small body rubbing on his legs. He couldn’t help but feel happy at the warm welcome he received from both of them. He bent down to pet Felix's head, getting a small meow in return before Felix pawed at his leg, stretching up his leg to appear taller. 

“Do you wanna be picked up?”, Changbins asked and snickered at Felix’s deadpan stare. He chuckled before picking up the cat with both hands, holding Felix safe to his chest. Enjoying the rumbling purr that started when he was safely holding the cat against his chest. 

“He is a really friendly kitty, isn’t he?” 

The old woman seemed to have packed all her purchases and smiled up to Changbin who just nodded as an answer. The woman smiled at him before patting Felix's head a few times.

“You are the friendliest kitty I met in a long time, stay that way my dear!”

Felix meowed at her and seemed to enjoy the coo he got in response, before the women exited the shop and left the three alone. 

“Changbin, how have you been?” Chan asked when they were alone, leaning over the counter into their direction. 

“Hey hyung. I was really busy...I wanted to come earlier actually.”, Changbin answered, cheeks getting warm, embarrassed at his own honesty. Felix purred louder at his words, apparently happy that he had been missed. Chan just smiled at them. 

“You are no longer sick right?” Chan asked, before adding. ”You certainly look better than before.” 

“I feel way better, thanks for the tea!” 

Chan nodded pleased. “That's good.” 

They were smiling at each other as silence was filling the tea shop. Changbin knew he should say something to explain why he was back, but he really didn’t know what. Chan was also not really helping with his silent smile to free Changbin from his miserable and probably prominent heart eyed stare. 

A loud meow destroyed their awkward smiling contest and Changbin looked down to Felix, who was still in his arms, now trying to climb up and position himself on his shoulders. His claws were piercing through his t-shirt and Changbin tried bending forwards to give Felix more space. The cat Familiar immediately used the bigger space and was soon sitting half on Changbin’s shoulders, while Felix’s butt was hanging down from Changbin’s back. The grey cat lifted his head proudly with a loud purr, his tail swaying around in excitement. Chan snorted at Changbin, who was awkwardly standing half bend forwards and the proud look on Felix's face. 

“You enjoy this too much Felix.” Chan said and got a loud meow in response. 

Changbin walked over to the counter to lean on it and free his back from the pain. Felix just continued sitting on his back even though the counter was right there before he asked Chan, “Does he do this often?” 

“Yeah, he started when we were kids and he was a tiny kitten. He is the reason I tried to work out my shoulders, because he was complaining about not enough space.” Chan smiled fondly, reaching over to Felix to give him a quick pet. 

At the same time Changbin could feel Felix twitch at the touch before he heard a meow. He couldn’t help but laugh at the apparent indignation of the cat sitting on him. 

“I am not sure if I have more space to offer though.” Changbin said, still laughing.

Chan giggled before answering: “Well apparently it seems to be enough space for him.”

When he looked up, Changbin’s heart skipped a beat at the wide smile, the giggle and the prominent dimples that were showing on Chan's face. Maybe he found the reason why he had wanted to come back here. He had a weakness for pretty faces.

Chan just grinned before he asked: “So what brings you back?”

Yes, Changbin thought, what actually brings me back here? Wanting to look at dimples and cuddle the fluffy cat on his back was probably a weird answer. True, but weird. 

“Eh, not sure actually. I felt like coming here.” Maybe being more or less honest would be alright, Changbin thought. That's how you get new friends right? “And maybe get some tea? The last one was really nice”.

He felt his cheeks warm up just and hoped it wasn’t too obvious, but Chan seemed flustered as well. A little meow from his back and kneading paws in his shoulder reminded him that this awkward whatever that was had a witness. The next moment Felix jumped onto the counter and walked through the back door. Slowly Changbin stood up again, stretching his back from standing in that awkward position and looked at Chan who just shrugged a little. 

“So anything that hurts or just a tea for fun?”, Chan asked.

Changbin looked around before deciding that some black tea wouldn’t hurt him. “I want a black tea please.”

Chan nodded before turning around, looking at all the different tea types to find something. “Do you have any flavours you don’t like?” 

“Yeah, I don’t like anything flowery, like rosey teas”, he answered with a shudder of disgust, getting a snort from Chan as an answer. 

“I also don’t really like the rose black teas. Tastes like licking a soap bar.” came a deep voice from the back door and Changbin turned around to meet the same green eyes that had caught him the last time. He couldn’t really remember much else, pretty much because Felix had mostly been a cat in his time being here. This time the freckles caught his eyes again, as well as the big smile that was squishing up Felix’s cheeks. Changbin tried not to show his swooning too much, but how were they both just so cute? 

“I know Felix, but people buy it so I have it here and I will not make the same mistake twice.” Chan answered without reacting much at the sudden third voice, picking up different samples of teas for Changbin. 

“What mistake?” Changbin’s curiosity was sparked and Felix grinned at him with delight. 

“I think it was one of the first times Chan made tea for us and I don’t know why, but he chose to take rose tea because he said he liked the way it smelled.”

“It still smells nice!” Chan threw in and got an annoyed stare from Felix for the interruption. 

“As I was saying...he chose rose black tea. I did not like that so basically I spit the whole mouthful into his face.” Felix said without remorse and Chan just sighed before adding. “So I never chose something with flowers for Felix ever again!”

Felix grinned at Changbin. “Yes! As you should. Flowers don’t belong in tea!”

“Felix, tea is basically a flower!” Chan turned around, hands full of boxes of tea and facial expression indignant. 

“Noooooooo Hyung! It's a plant!” Felix said, a wide grin on his face, clearly enjoying the conversation and Changbin couldn’t help but laugh out loud. The other two stopped their discussion to look at him laugh before joining in. 

Chan was the first to pull himself together, putting four different tea boxes on the counter and moving one of them closer to Changbin. He took the box and lifted the lid, smelling the tea mix as Chan explained. “That is a simple black tea called Darjeeling. There is nothing mixed in.”

Changbin nodded and moved on to the next box. Taking the one with oranges all over it. The smell was as orangy as the box promised and he inhaled a second time. He liked that one. 

Chan smiled pleased at the positive reaction before explaining further. “That tea is flavored with blood orange!”

“I like this one.” Changbin murmured, still smelling the tea when Felix added. 

“If you like that one, you will also like this one with citrus and hibiscus and something.” as he picked up another one of the four boxes and handed it Changbin with a grin. 

“The “something” in it is quince…”, Chan added while doing quotation marks at the word something with his fingers.

Changbin nodded before his eyes fell on the clock that was standing on the shelf. It was almost 7pm and the street lights would turn on soon. He probably should go home and not let them work longer than needed. 

“I think I will take those two and then come back for something else later.”, he said before putting down the tea boxes and moving them closer to Chan. 

Chan nodded and started measuring the tea. Changbin took out his wallet to prepare for paying. As he looked up Felix looked at him with a pout and Changbin wanted to coo. He was so cute, in his big sweater and the pout. 

“You are going already?”

Felix sounded whiny and Changbin felt flushed. Felix was too cute for him to handle. The tiny crush on Chan he had carried around for the last two weeks was just growing and adding the cat Familiar to the list as well. 

“Don’t you close soon? I don’t want to stop you from eating dinner.”, Changbin answered and looked to Chan for help, who smiled at him but also seemed bumped at the prospect of Changbin going. 

Felix perked up suddenly and looked at Chan with big pleading eyes, who just nodded with a smile and Changbin felt like he was missing a very obvious conversation right here. 

“Hyung, you could stay for dinner?” Felix asked eagerly.

Changbin frowned. “Are you sure? I don’t want to impose…”

“You wouldn’t impose, we are offering!”, Chan said, while Felix was nodding with a bright grin. 

Changbin felt giddy at the prospect of spending more time with the two. His magic sparked in happiness and Felix's smile just grew as the Familiar felt Changbin’s magic, answering with his own, warming Changbin. 

“Then I would like to stay for dinner!”

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

For the third time in two weeks Changbin walked over to Levanter. His first stop had been about 3 months ago at this point. He had reached the point of going over so much, often directly after work and staying there most of his free time, that his own apartment didn’t really get used much anymore. He just went back for sleep and showers. 

The little bell at the door announced his entrance and made him feel welcome instantly. There were customers standing around everywhere in the shop, waiting for Chan to serve them. The green witch seemed to fly around with how fast he was moving to fill up the teas, handing out already premade teas and writing down special orders. Felix was standing at the cash register for the first time since Changbin had started coming over, ringing up the teas and taking payments. 

Changbin couldn’t help but feel confused because of the hectic atmosphere. Normally there were just a few customers, spread over the whole afternoon, so many at once was unexpected for him. The little bell announced his entrance and Chan gave him a quick smile, before continuing to talk to someone. Changbin came up closer to the cash register, waiting for the situation to calm down. 

As Chan was still talking to the last customer, Felix could finally turn to Changbin to greet him, as excited as always.

“Hiiiii Hyung!”

Changbin lifted his arm to pat Felix's head and got a happy smile in response, before his attention snapped to the woman who was talking to Chan. Her magic was snapping all over the place in stress. It didn’t seem like she was doing it on purpose but Changbin moved closer to step in if necessary. He was trained for Situations like this.

“Please I need help. My son brought home this necklace and now he is not himself anymore. I need some tea for healing him! Please!” Her voice broke with panic. 

The description sounded more like a spell instead of natural illness and apparently Chan realised that as well. “I am sorry Ma'am, but it doesn’t sound like something I can help with.”

Changbin moved closer slowly, as the women started crying, trying to think about all the Spell Witches he got introduced to from his parents, when he moved out. Maybe Sangyeon could help her? As far as Changbin knew the Spell Witch was specialising in curse breaking and living in the city with his coven. 

“Maybe I can help you?” 

Chan and the woman turned around to him. Different expressions on their faces. While Chan just seemed surprised the woman looked at him with new hope. 

“Really?”

“It sounds like a curse actually. So you need to meet with a Cursebreaker to help your son.” Changbin said before turning to Chan. “Do you have a notepad that I can use Hyung?”

Chan handed Changbin the requested notepad and Changbin wrote down Sangyeon’s address with a referral message, so Sangyeon knew why the woman came. Changbin turned around to her, giving her the note. 

“Sangyeon Hyung is a Cursebreaker, he will be able to help you. Here is his address and phone number for everything work related. Good luck with your son.” 

“Thank you so much!” The woman took the note with both hands, still crying and bowing in thanks a few times before leaving the tea shop and it got silent again. 

“Soooo how did you know that?” Felix asked curiously, leaning over the cash register to move closer to Changbin, disregarding the counter and the two meters between them.

Changbin smiled, he felt shy under their intense curious stares. “My Dad is a Cursebreaker and it sounds like one of his jobs he told me about before. So I recognized the problem, but even though I’m a spell witch I can’t really help her.”

“What do you do Hyung?” Felix asked before Chan got the chance to say anything. 

Changbin always got shy talking about his specialization, his mom was really proud that he was mainly doing a specialization like her mother, while she was more broad with her spells because of her teaching profession. Her magic was used for more general spells, while Changbin focused mainly on stones and gems. 

Felix's expectant face reminded him to answer.

“I mainly focus on protection spells for stones and gems...That's why I’m working at the construction site right now, but I would like to make jewelry with protection and stuff...so yeah, that's what I do.” Changbin explained.

“That's sooo cool Hyung!” Felix gushed, moving his hands up to squish his own cheeks in amazement and Changbin wanted to coo at the cute sight. Chan also sent a fond look to Felix before moving his eyes back to Changbin. 

“Thank you for your help Changbin, I didn’t really know what to do.”

He could feel heat rising into his cheeks at Chan's sincere words and so Changbin just murmured a “You’re welcome” in a small voice. Before their staring at each other could get weird, Felix jumped over to Changbin in excitement, filling his vision with a big smile and freckles. 

“Hyung can you tell me more about that?”

Changbin couldn’t help but laugh at Felix's excitement before nodding. “Of course I can.”

Felix jumped around the shop again, this time back to Chan, leaning over the Counter to get closer to him. “Hyung, Changbin Hyung is gonna stay for dinner!”

“Of course he is.” Chan accepted with a laugh and sent a dimpled smile to Changbin. 

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

After that the Tea Shop became Changbin’s safe spot. He felt comfortable there, drinking Chan's Tea and restoring his magic while cuddling with Felix. Even though Felix wasn’t officially his Familiar, his presence made it easier for Changbin to restore his magic after the long hours at work. He also understood why mostly witches in covens would take on such a heavy workload working in construction.

It was another Friday afternoon where Changbin was sitting on the couch, Felix laying on his lap purring. Chan was standing behind the counter, measuring leaves for a tea for a witch who came by regularly, when the door opened. 

Two men came in, their magic surrounding them like a shield and Changbin could feel Felix shift in discomfort. Letting your magic out like that, especially in a space that was so obviously from a different witch was like a direct insult. Changbin studied their faces, the one in a black bomber jacket was smirking while taking in the shop as the other one walked over to Chan. He moved as if he already owned the place and even though it made Changbin feel uneasy it also pissed him off greatly. He lifted Felix carefully from his lap to the couch, as he felt like he needed to prepare himself for whatever was going to happen. His eyes met Chan’s, who had the perfect customer pokerface on, but Changbin could see his eyes waver nervously. Chan wasn’t a big fighter, his magic was more focused on helping and healing and Changbin decided right then that he would protect him if necessary. 

The first guy stood in front of Chan looking around dismissively and Chan tried to smile at him. Friendly, but still cold and cautious. “How can I help you?”.

A condescending laugh split the following silence. “You could get lost, you know. This is our district and you are destroying our business.”

Chan blinked, confusion obvious in his voice. “What do you mean?”. 

The bomber jacket guy had reached the counter as well now, standing next to his friend. Both of them were already taller than Chan, but tried to make themselves look bigger. Their magic was floating around them as if trying to reach out. 

Changbin squinted at that in thought. He had learned about that from his father. Witches reaching out with their magic into the surrounding had mainly two different reasons for that. Either they were doing that to protect themself, if they sensed some kind of danger or they were trying to find the weak spots of a protection spell or a witch's magic they wanted to attack. From experience Changbin knew that Chan didn’t have any big protection spells on the shop yet, even though Changbin was more than qualified to do that as a spell witch but Chan hadn’t asked and Changbin didn’t want to impose. 

“We mean that you are in the way. This is our district! Your shop is stealing our business. So either your shop is gone soon on its own or we are going to make you leave.” The voice of the guy sounded patronising and Changbin could sense the unfamiliar magic reaching out to Chan, trying to stifle his magic. 

Chan tried to push back the invasion, straightening himself. His voice was cold when he answered. “I know for a fact that living in a city means there are no districts like in traditional country covens and so it is my right to open a shop here. So please leave.”

Both guys laughed in the fakest amusement Changbin had ever heard before. Felix had walked over during the short conversation and positioned himself in front of his witch, so he was standing next to Chan on the counter, hissing at the intruders. His fur was standing up, ears pulled back against his head in a defensive stand, showing his teeth. 

“No you will leave. You are just a useless green witch. What will you do against us, huh? Also take your cat thing with you. Nobody needs a familiar like that.” sneered the first guy.

Chan took a deep breath before answering simply. “No. You will leave.”

At that moment Changbin sensed that the bomber jacket guy was close to doing something harmful. His magic retracting back to him while building up at the same time. Changbin knew that feeling. It got the same feeling when his dad was close to putting a spell on something. Meanwhile the other guy moved closer to Chan, hanging into his face, trying to intimidate the Green Witch.

“I don’t think so, you weed witch!” 

Changbin moved forward, a burst of his own magic destroying the concentration of the guy trying to cast a spell. 

“I am sure you heard him when he told you idiots to leave.” Changbin knew that he wasn’t tall in comparison to the intruders, but his magic was powerful and those two weren't scaring him. Both turned their attention to him when he spoke. 

“What did you say?”

Changbin snorted at the dumb question. He could be condescending as well. “He told you to leave. So you are going to leave now.” 

While talking Changbin started building a subtle shield in front of Chan and Felix, just in case, before focusing on the idiots who were now turning their bodies fully to him. The bomber jacket started preparing the spell from before, while the other walked over. 

So that was their tactic then, Changbin thought. One being obnoxious while the other got ready to attack. As one was breathing down into Changbin’s face with his stinky breath while blabbering about whatever, Changbin focused his attention on the other one. The spell was almost finished and Changbin needed to feel the unfamiliar magic a little more to be able to make a helpful protection spell against those trolls.

The moment his eyes left the guy doing the spell to look up at the guy in front of him, who had started to scream into his face, when he got no answer Changbin could feel the spell racing into his direction. Chan shouted in alarm, but Changbin knew what to do and without moving back he directed the spell against the guy screaming down his face. When the spell hit the screamer got deadly silent and instantly lost all colour in his face. For a brief second nothing happened before the guy fell down like a cut tree. 

Changbin could see that he was still breathing, just knocked out and probably going to wake up with a terrible headache or other symptoms. Maybe not able to do magic for some time. Not that Changbin cared much anyway. He just stepped over the body lying in front of him and getting closer to the bomber jacket, who was staring at his friend in shock.

“You are not welcome here. Never were and never will be in the future. Neither will be your coven! We don’t need idiots like you in this shop. Do you understand?”. Changbins voice was authoritative and the guy stared at him before nodding.

“Good.” Changbin said. “Now take your friend and be gone.” 

The guy picked up his friend, hauling him over his shoulder and hobbling to the door under the extra weight. Changbin meanwhile started to web a big protection spell. Chan’s magic answered his careful request, so he could web both their magic into the spell, strengthening it. The little door bell rang when the two guys left and Changbin opened his arms to toss the spell out. He could feel it move around the shop, getting into the building, settling all around the tea shop, for protection against harm and danger.

When the spell had settled there was silence. The shield in front of Felix and Chan collapsed and so did Changbin. He was swaying on his feet, because he had used a lot of magic without preparation and that was taking a toll on him. Before he could fall he felt arms catching him. Moving his eyes from the door to the man holding him he met Chan's eyes. 

Chan was moving him over to the couch already, giving him a dejavu to the first time he had come to the tea shop. Meanwhile Felix was running around the shop, probably making tea if the sound of the kettle was anything to go by. 

Chan let Changbin sit down slowly before kneeling in front of him on the floor, holding both of his hands. 

Chan's eyes were searching for something and suddenly Changbin realised what he had done. He should have asked before putting the protection spell on the shop. Or wait till Chan asked him. Not just deciding to do it. What if they had a different spell witch who already was planning and preparing for it. Changbin sat up with a gasp in sudden panic. “Hyung, I am sorry!”

Chan furrowed his brows. “For what?”. 

Wasn’t that obvious? Changbin also furrowed his brows, mirroring Chan. “For putting a spell on the shop without asking? I didn’t want to make the decision for you... it's your shop! So I apologise.” He explained before adding shyly. “I can take it back if you want to.”

Before Chan could answer Felix appeared out of nowhere next to them screaming “NO!”. They both jerked around in surprise, looking at the Familiar who was stemming his hand on his hips looking at them with stern eyes. Felix turned his attention to Chan and said strictly: “Hyung tell him now!” 

With that he left to get the tea, leaving Chan and Changbin alone again. 

“Tell me what?” Changbin asked shyly, as Chan started staring at him again.

Chan sighed, slowly petting Changbin’s hands, before answering. “I actually wanted to ask you for a long time, if you would be up to help me with the protection spell, but...” 

“Wait really?”, Changbin interrupted before suddenly closing his mouth with a loud teeth click. “Sorry. Continue.”

Chan laughed fondly. An expression Changbin hat mostly seen on his face for Felix. “Yes really. I just wasn’t sure if you would want to. I know protection spells normally need a lot of preparation.” 

  
Felix came back, disturbing them again, this time with a tray full of tea mugs. He handed each of them one and Chan moved to sit next to Changbin on the couch. Then Felix took his own mug and sat down on the armchair opposite of them. Changbin couldn’t help but feel sad, when he had to let go of Chan's hands to take the tea, but he could feel the magic swirling in the mug. Probably to restore a bit of his sudden lost magic. Chan took a careful sip of his tea, before turning to Changbin, who was still blowing his tea. 

“Yes, so thank you for the protection spell. I can feel it all around. It feels so strong and you used my magic as well...making me feel at home. So thank you!” 

The words sounded sincere and Changbin felt warm. He smiled into his tea as he answered. “You’re welcome.”

Felix perked up, looking at Chan as if to remind him of something. “Hyuuuuuung” he whined, when Chan didn't react fast enough. Chan snorted before nodding. With determination he turned to Changbin, a smile that showed his dimples. 

“We also wanted to ask you something as well. I was just…” trailing of in the search for word Felix jumped in with a loud exclamation.

“You were shy Hyung!”. 

Changbin snorted, before he could help it. Felix joined with his deep chuckle and Chan just sighed. 

“Yeah yeah just laugh about it. As if you were any better.”

Effectively shutting Felix up who turned bright red. 

Changbin watched the interaction with fondness. He really loved them. Surprising himself at the sudden thought Changbin stared at them bickering. His and Chan's magic interacted, softly as if getting to know each other better, now that they were sitting close and the protection spell was in action. Felix magic was swirling around as well and Changbin hadn’t felt this with magic since he moved away from home. Their magic reacted as if they were a coven already.

“Changbin?” Chan's voice pulled him out of his thoughts and his head snapped up. “Are you okay?”.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m okay. What did you want to ask Hyung?”

Chan turned a bit red but sat up like a man on a mission, putting down his mug and turned around to fully face Changbin. 

“We wanted to ask you if you would like to join our tiny Coven?”. 

Changbin stared at Chan before flicking his eyes to Felix who was nodding non stop. As if Changbin would miss the nod if he stopped too early. 

The smile spread before Changbin realised it fully. Warmth and happiness spread in his chest and his magic shivered joyfully. “I would love to.”

Felix squeaked happily and jumped over to them. He hugged both close and Chan's smile grew bigger, deepening his dimples, eyes curving into a droopy eye smile. Changbin felt safe and comfortable. He found his own coven. His parents were going to be proud, when he talked to them the next time. 

His magic reached out to both the other ones and their magic answered. The lively magic of Chan jumping all over him in excitement. Then Felix’s magic joined them as well, balancing their witch magic, stabilising them, replenishing the magic that had gone into the protection spell. His magic felt slower, more like a warm blanket. 

Answering the hug Changbin smiled at them, fond as Felix started to babble about what they could do as a coven now, catching Chan's eyes, who seemed just as fond and happy, sharing a grin with him because of their bubbly Familiar. Their Familiar. They were going to be a coven. Changbin felt safe. 

The same evening after Chan had closed the shop, they were sitting in the small flat on top of the shop. It had an open kitchen connected to the living area and Felix was busy in the kitchen cooking something. Changbin couldn’t help but laugh, when he shoved Chan out of the kitchen for the third time, this time with an annoyed glare. 

“Sit with Changbin Hyung and talk!”

Like a scolded puppy Chan moved to the couch, where Changbin was already sitting. Maybe he could use the moment to talk about the official ritual they needed to do to be a bonded Coven. Even though their magic was already swirling together and getting to know each other they still needed to complete their bond. 

“Hyung?”, Changbin’s voice was timid, but he wanted to know. “Can we make the bond complete soon?” 

“Oh yes! We can talk about that. Good idea! What do we need again?” Chan's smile got bashfully shy at the last question and Changbin wanted to coo, but snorted instead. No need to expose his huge crush so soon. 

“To make the bond permanent we just need some time to let the bonding spell settle, to burn some herbs and a familiar who supports the spell.”

“Hell Yeah!” was the answer from the kitchen and they both turned to Felix, who was jumping excited around. Chan turned back to Changbin with a grin, seemingly just as excited as Felix, when Felix added: “So we could do it after Dinner right?”   


“We could, but afterwards it needs to settle, so I have to stay here for a few days...you know that right?”, Changbin answered slowly. “I don’t want to intrude and I have to talk to my boss first if I can’t work for a few days.”

The realistic answer let Felix deflate with a sigh and Chan also looked bumped. The atmosphere suddenly became gloomy. Changbin felt a little bad to crush the excitement but he needed to be realistic.

Chan hummed in thought, leaning back and crossing his arms. “Changbin I remember it correctly, that you actually wanted to have your own shop right? For like jewelry?”

Changbin turned to Chan lifting one eyebrow in confusion. “Yes…”.

“And you can’t do that yet, because you don’t have enough money?” Chan turned to Changbin in question.

Changbin shrugged. “I have some savings, but not enough to open a shop, keep my flat if I have to.... also building a clientele is a little harder for gems and jewelry and takes time.” 

Chan nodded before looking at Felix. Felix looked back, seemingly just as confused as Changbin while stirring in his pot. Chan got up and walked over to the kitchen, moving into Felix's personal bubble to whisper whatever thought he had to him. Changbin wasn’t really sure what had induced the whispered conversation, but he sunk into the couch and relaxed while waiting for his Hyung to explain, when Felix’s shriek disturbed the quietness. 

“OH MY GOD HYUNG YES.” 

Chan laughed at that before turning back to Changbin who was staring at them with big eyes, one hand on his heart, which was beating really fast from the sudden shock. 

“Soooo Changbin, you like us right? Because we like you!”, Chan started and Changbin just hummed in approval. 

“I do like you, yes… what?”

Felix jumped over like an excited puppy, ignoring the quiet question. “That's good!” 

Chan laughed again, eyes crunched together and dimples on full display and Changbin could feel the butterflies in his stomach turning an extra round, making him all swoopy and giggly at the sight.

“Yes, so how about you move in with us?”, Chan continued. 

Changbin stared at them with big eyes. Felix looked hopeful and Chan smiled sympathetic at him. “You want me to..what?” 

“Move in!”, Felix repeated, eyes big in hope. 

“Are you sure?” Changbin was flustered at the sudden proposal. 

Chan nodded. “We are! You could move in, so you don't have to pay for your flat. I already have a shop and clientele, so you could just use the same space and people will see it and you don’t have to feel bad about imposing!”

“Yeah and you can stop your work at construction and you can be here more and pet me!”, Felix added and Changbin couldn’t help but laugh at the exclamation. 

“You just want me to pet you more, I feel used!” Changbin joked and laughed at Felix’s offended gasp.

“Not my fault you give good pets Hyung!”, the familiar whined and pouted before turning to Chan. “Hyung help me!”

Chan snorted before shaking his head. “You just said I give bad pets, you are on your own, mate!”

The next whine was even louder and sounded more cat like and Changbin felt at home with the bickering. 

“Okay.”

That one word shut up Felix and Chan’s bickering, as both of them turned to him in surprise. 

“Really?”, Felix asked slowly. “Hyung are you sure?”

“I am. If you are sure, I am too.” Changbin answered. 

Both smiled at him wide and happy and Changbin felt the butterflies start again. This was going to be good.

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

The next few days were busy with carrying the little amount of belongings Changbin had brought from home from his flat over to the tea shop. Luckily Changbin’s landlord already had someone else, who was willing to move in soon, so he didn’t lose too much money moving out before his lease ended. The flat of Chan and Felix already had two beds, one was Chan’s and in theory the other one was for Felix, who didn’t use it much and prefered sleeping as a cat on Chan’s chest so that solved another question. 

The bigger problem was Changbin’s boss at the construction site. The newest construction hadn’t started yet and his contract was from construction to construction so it shouldn't be a problem, but his boss didn’t like the idea of him going. He was trying to argue over the amount of money he was going to spend to search for a new spell witch and how the short notice wasn’t allowed in the contract. All dumb excuses for his laziness so Changbin wasn’t bothered much. He just smiled and left the office. On his walk back to his new home there was a jump in his step. 

Almost a week later the three of them were sitting in the small living room on the carpet, Changbin was preparing the spell, writing it down carefully on a paper to burn later, while Chan mixed different herbs to burn with it as well to make the bonding spell stronger. 

Calendula, representing joy, Yarrow, representing everlasting love and Lavender for devotion. Felix was already in his cat form so his magic would be stronger to support the bond and was sitting in between the two witches and in the way, staring at them preparing, his whole focus on them and Changbin couldn’t help but find him cute. 

When Changbin finished writing he petted Felix's head, trying to put enough pressure to be reassuring before moving down the whole body of the cat. The full body pet seemed to relax Felix a bit, who started to purr in response, pressing his head into Changbin’s hand to ask for another pet. 

Then Chan's voice broke the silence. “Okay, I am done.” 

The sentence broke Felix out of his relaxed purr and the cat was once again focusing on the prepared things.

Changbin took a deep breath before he picked up the matches and the paper. He gave the matches to Chan with a question. “Are you ready Hyung?”.

Chan nodded with a grin, sitting up right and took the matches from Changbin. “I am, let's do this!”

Felix let out a loud meow in agreement and stood up, his tail upright in attention. 

Changbin took a deep breath before starting to read the words out loud, he carefully had written down. 

“...to bond the searching witches into one.”

After his last word Chan used the matches to light the paper on and threw the match into the bowl with the herbs. Changbin let the paper fall into the bowl and let his magic free to do what it instinctively knew to do. 

The magical energy was growing between them, at first whirling around as if in fight. Changbin could feel the pressure of Chan's magic against his magic and tried to be open to it. He could see how Chan tried to control his breathing, also feeling the pressure of Changbin’s magic. Both of them tried to be open to the magic bonding. When Changbin thought the spell would start to hurt even more a third magic came into play, and his eyes fell to Felix. The cat familiar was standing between them, his eyes green glowing, as he tried to redirect the whirling magic. 

Between one moment and the other Changbin could feel the magic built up even more before the pressure released. A little of his magic split off, leaving a space to be filled by Chan’s and Felix’s magic. His heart was hammering with excitement. Chan gasped and grinned at Changbin, who couldn’t help but answer that happy smile. Then Felix meowed loudly and as if nothing had happened the built up magic disappeared. 

At first the silence was deafening. Changbin could only feel the magic in his heart that did belong to the other two in the room. Letting him know that they were healthy and close. Then a loud purr interrupted his thoughts and Changbin watched as Felix walked to Chan, rubbing close to him, enjoying the pets for a second before coming over to Changbin and doing the same.

Changbin couldn’t help but laugh as he pet Felix. “We did it. It worked!!”

Chan joined his laugh before falling to the side to lie on the floor. Felix obviously liked that position, because in the next second he was sitting on Chans chest purring loudly. Changbin smiled at them, he could feel their happiness and contentment. He moved the bowl to the side. The ingredients had stopped burning but the bowl was still warm. Then he laid down next to Chan, their shoulders were close and he felt a hand searching for his. He turned his head to the side, looking at Chan’s happy face and enjoying the feeling as he took Chan's hand. With the other he reached over to pet Felix, both his and Chan’s hand stroking the cat non stop until Felix was showing true cat colors as he seemed to melt under their pets. Felix moved a little to spread over both their chests and continued his purring. 

Changbin was happy. He had found his coven.

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

Changbin was standing behind the counter. He hoped that today would be a slow day. Chan was on his way to buy groceries and other stuff for the shop, leaving Changbin and Felix to take care of the shop. It was easy to just sell the teas and his jewelry. All the special blends he just wrote down, telling the customers Chan would call them to ask for more details. An easy day. 

Felix was lying in his new cat bed, he had chosen himself and loved with his whole heart. A fluffy blanket on top let him hide if he wanted to not be seen from customers. Sometimes the olderly ladies didn’t really get the “please stop touching me” signals, so Felix just hid under his blanket.

Changbin smiled at the cat, half hidden under his blanket, one ear outside to listen if something interesting was going to happen and chilling. He walked over to Felix and started petting him slowly, enjoying the slow rumble that started up in response to the slow strokes all down his body. 

The small bell gave a sound as someone entered the shop and Changbin looked up. The boy coming in was obviously a witch, his magic seemed a little panicked in the way it was swirling around him. He was carrying a bundle, red fur sticking out of the blanket. 

His desperate eyes met Changbin’s and he shook Felix to wake him up, he felt like he would need help for that bundle.

With a soft voice the boy started talking while moving closer to the counter and putting down the bundle. “Please help him!”

Changbin moved the blanket and looked at a moveless fox. He was still breathing, but obviously didn’t have more energy to open his eyes for a long time. 

“What's your name?” Changbin asked. 

The boy looked up. Tears in his eyes. “Seungmin and this is Jeongin.”, pointing to the fox. 

Changbin nodded, watching Felix move closer to the fox, licking his face as if to comfort the beaten fox.

“Okay, don’t worry, we will help you!”

**Author's Note:**

> I am @allover308 on twitter if someone wants to gush with me about Straykids! :)


End file.
